Impressions
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: This 5 part one-shot will be centered around the members in Org. 13 that were killed in Castle Oblivion and the impression they made on others thus letting those people leave an impression, or absent silhouette, in their path.
1. Zexion: Retribution

This is a five-part-one-shot that me and my brother have designed based on a special side feature in KH2: Final Mix. Enjoy this little Zemyx for the next one shall be revolving around Larxene!!!

* * *

IMPRESSIONS

*****Retribution******

_"Yeah I'm afraid...Thanks for loving me cause you're doing it perfectly."_

~_~_~_~_~

I bounce on the balls of my feet, anxiously awaiting Axel's return from Castle Oblivion. He returned a while back in the month and told me that everything was going as planned. It's not even Axel that I desperately wish to see...but the one that hardly any of the others so much as glance at. He's respected, sure, but only because he's a founding member.

"They aren't back yet?" asks my smaller friend. I shake my head and he runs a hand through his sprouting flaxen spikes. Vibrant blue eyes gaze up at my own cerulean with an immense amount of worry.

"Don't worry Roxas, they'll both be back soon."

Cheering up he turns to leave me, "Got Xigbar to do your mission huh?"

"Yep, he owes me anyway. I hid him from the terrifying beast known as Saïx." Laughing as he portals away, I turn back to my task.

Boredom finally takes a hold of me and I retreat to the confines of my room. There I prepare a melody have I been fixing up for my muse's return. As I get lost in the music, time flies by.

Soon enough Roxas appears, "Xemnas has called a meeting," his saddened tone seems to send shivers over my ashen skin. "We've lost fellow members."

My sitar vanishes into bubbles as I open a dark tunnel and appear in my assigned chair. Everyone is here except those assigned to Castle Oblivion. Xemnas turns his golden eyes to the door where Axel enters, "Explain yourself."

Fire-like crimson cascading spikes sway as he looks up at me, "Sora has done away with Larxene and Marluxia while Riku took care of Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion."

My stomach drops and I tune out the remaining of the conversation. I feel Roxas's eyes on me but I pay them no mind. It takes all the energy I can muster to hold back my tears. The second we're released I follow Axel to the alleyways intersecting in the desolate city. "W-What happened Axel?" I ask as my hands tremble even as I clench them at my sides, my whole body in agony.

"I...Dem I'm sorry. If there had been another way."

"Axel...please.."

The reverse violet teardrop under each dim emerald eye seems to stand out from his sickeningly pale skin.

_He...my best friend played a role in this, I know it._

"Saïx ordered me to get rid of him so I led a replica of Riku to drain him of power."

My heart, usually free-flowing like water, seems to turn to ice. "So everything that went on was blamed on Sora and Riku when you did it all by pushing buttons."

"Demyx I'm sor-" he reaches out to me.

I take a step back, "Shut up traitor!" I leave him with his head bowed in guilt.

Stomping through the corridor I plan to talk to Xemnas about this. Before I can get anywhere a shock of blue stops me dead in my tracks. The "X" shaped scar between conniving, acidic yellow eyes glare at me openly.

I'm slammed into the wall as his nails seem to pierce me through the cloak. "Say one word to Superior and you won't know what hit you. I'll send you into nothing myself."

I'm dropped to my knees as hot tears spill over the brims of my burning eyes. Even as a newly formed Nobody, I've never felt this empty and weak. "I need you Zexion..."

My whisper draws the attention of Roxas and Xion. The dark haired girl smiles sadly at me, "Demyx, we've been looking for you. Go reassure Axel that we found him." Roxas nods and leaves in a rush. "I overheard what he said to you."

I shrug her off and stand up, now cold even to my friends, "Just leave me alone."

Kingdom Hearts cast light onto an object lying on my bed. Taking a seat I pick it up to realize that it's a book...Zexion's book. I run my fingers over the elegant cursive writing on the cover.

_The __Book of Retribution__?_

Opening it I find all of my love's notes and entries. I flip to a book marked page and feel tears stinging at my eyes once more.

Demyx, I know I won't leave alive. I'm sorry that you'll have to go on in that liar's circle by yourself. Undoubtedly, Roxas will stand by Axel till he returns to Sora. I tried to work it out and I'm sorry that I failed you. Please don't give up my musical sweet. Because of my actions as a whole being I couldn't save us. I love you tremendously...Forgive me, Zexy.

Below is a note scribbles on a scrap piece of paper.

I left this book for you Dem. It's probably the only thing I've ever done right since joining...especially since I've ruined our friendship...Axel.

Balling my fists in my mohawk/mullet I let out a strangled cry as I crash into the pillow.

~-~-~-~-~

I place my hands on my knees and pant heavily from having to run all the way back down from Hades's main room.

_Someone's trying to kill me by sending me on this mission..._

Leaning back against the earthen wall I calm down. Just being down here gives me the creeps. At every turn there's a misty ghost floating down to go deep into the Underworld storage, as I call it. It reminds me all to well that my dear Zexion is dead...and I should be along with him. Just getting through the rest of that year was agonizing. I stayed away from everyone and simply did as I was instructed and went on these pointless missions.

_Why should I have a heart when I can't share it with the one person I want?_

Hades's pet three-headed dog Cerberus begins barking and growling, giving me the signal to split.

~-~-~-~-~

Rolling his arm to release the tension in his muscles, Sora walks into the cavern-like room. They had just almost been mowed over by a very frightened member of Organization 13 and he still couldn't figure out why. Shaking his head to dismiss the feeling he glances around and that's when his eyes go wide.

In the corner is a black and purple swirling orb which appears as though it contains a novel of some sort. Curious as always the brunet reaches out to touch it bringing upon the wrath of a bright light.

Glaring at him with dark blue eyes is a man in a black cloak. Steel shaded hair shields half his face from view but Sora doesn't care. This thing drew him into this mess and all he wants is to get out and find Riku.

A whisper that seems to only be heard by him enters his mind, _"You must be the one that has distressed my nocturne."_

"What are you talking about?"

Donald and Goofy glance at Sora strangely but allow the Keyblade wielding boy to converse with this man.

_"I was betrayed and killed by a replica's hand. My love's life is falling apart and he's left a silhouette of myself from that hurt and fear."_

The words strike a cord in Sora's heart. His grip on his Keyblade doesn't slacken for long as the man flips the cover of his lexicon open.

_"I'll make you disappear."_

After dodging, getting pounded, and dealing blows himself, Sora dismisses his Keyblade as the man shuts the lexicon the words Book of Retribution standing on in gold on the black cover.

_"Thank you...for releasing the part of me that was carried deep in his heart. When you cross paths with him again don't be distracted by his facade of happiness and don't forget that even those he doesn't have a heart...he loves just as you do."_

The explosion of white triggers again. Frantically Donald and Goofy search for the sphere that mysteriously became no more on their return. Sora smiles sadly to himself as he spins to head for Hades, an inner calm stanching his hatred for the blond Nobody.

~-~-~-~-~

Falling to my knees I release the scream I've built up inside me for so long. As I cast one last look at this world, I don't see those three heroes.

I let a real smile curve onto my lips at the sight of a transparent Zexion stretching out his hand for me. Just like always his short slate colored hair drapes over one side of his face but at the angle I'm at I'm permitted to see the pair of gleaming navy shaded orbs. I reach for him and I'm taken out of the currently corrupted and dark world.

~-~-~-~-~

The teenage brunet strides over to where the sitar playing Nobody had dissolved just as water does. In his place lay a single sheet of paper. Taking a closer look he sees music scales, notes, and words wrote neatly across the page. In bold letters his eyes scan over the title. "Retribution?" he says breathlessly.

*****"It messed me up, need a second to breathe, just keep coming around...hey what do you want from me?"*****

-Adam Lambert's Whataya want from me


	2. Larxene: Struck By Chance

Well I finally got it done. I hope you all like it...yush this one is a coupling so blah to you all if you don't like them. It's my first time writing about this coupling.

Summary: She didn't realize the impact she made on him until it was too late to do anything.

* * *

IMPRESSIONS

*****Struck By Chance******

~_~_~_~_~

The sting of her hand hasn't left me since she departed for Castle Oblivion. I didn't mean to make her so mad. I had been out on a mission and it took longer than I thought. Before returning I decided to stop for a drink. In the back of my mind I knew to leave that place but I was hypnotized by the sweet taste of the drink a lady had bought me. It was stranger than what I would usually get. She lured me away and I awoke the next morning alone in a motel bed. All the munny I had been carrying was gone. The slight sting of the hangover kept me on edge enough to forget a previous promise.

Like nothing was wrong, I went to see her.

The second she spotted me I'm pounded by her fist. "Where were you last night Luxord!? Off with a whore no doubt!"

I reach out and take ahold of her gloved hand. "Larxene I'm sorry and you know it."

Larxene yanks her hand away by pulling it out of the glove so she can slap me. "I'm leaving...maybe I won't ever see you again when I get back!" she hisses at me. Gleaming greens burn holes into me before she portals away.

I had forgotten that she was assigned to Castle Oblivion and that we were to spend the night before together.

Running my fingers through my short blond hair I sigh.

_I'm such a fool. Lady Luck sure threw me a good one and I ignored it completely._

Axel had returned and announced that he was the soul survivor.

_He got lucky...or he knew exactly what he was doing._

The red head steps into my path as I make my way up the stairs. "Hey...Larx wanted me to give you something...real sorry." He drops a small box in my palm and races off.

_No one knew about us. I was her toy and she was mine. We were each other's escape. I just never told her how much I actually cared._

I unlatch it and open the plastic top. Inside rests a silver earring in the shape of our Nobody emblem. I portal to my room where I slip the earring on my ear and lift out the note that was also inside. For a woman, her script is atrocious.

-I should have let you know how I felt because now I'll never see you again. I know Sora will kill me...he almost did the first time. I gambled to long with your love. I had meant to give you the gift before I left but...anyway it's so that you'll remember me even though no one knows of our relationship- Larxy-Your Nymph

I gently tuck the note back inside and slip the box into my coat pocket.

_She'll never know how much I did indeed care and worry for her._

~_~_~_~_~

Idling on the edge of the cliff, I gaze out over the calm moonlit water. It's the opposite of Larxene completely but that had been what kept me on my toes when near her.

I rake my hand through my hair and swivel around.

_Better make sure my gamblers are ready for Sora._

The dully colored creature sway to an unheard beat as I leave it. Peeking around the corner I feel my eyebrow rise.

Instead of rushing to recapture the stolen gold medallions...the brunet reaches out to touch a black and purple orb that sparks with white current.

_I'll have to ask Xemnas about this._

~_~_~_~_~

Hiding in my assigned room, I wait for my prey to walk right into the trap.

When I had questioned Xemnas about what had happened in Port Royal he shrugged it off and explained it as a diversion so that I could be sure the Nobodys were actually ready and set on defense. I bought it like a kid about to receive a cookie before dinner.

I didn't want to believe that it was Larxene that was drawing Sora back there...better yet...drawing me.

The group of heroes charge in and immediately I cut the young Keyblade master away from his companions.

As I begin the game that will end one of our lives my mind reels and for once in my life I just can't seem to stay focused on harming this boy as intensely as I'm meant to. Nevertheless I'm struck down...

_It probably wouldn't have mattered. If he didn't defeat me then one of the others surly would._

The brunet kneels down but does not approach my flaking body. "You'll both be together again...promise."


	3. Lexaeus: Silent Shot

Anyways...I've got the rest of these ready and they're not as long as the first. But I didn't mean for them to be lengthy in the first place...just to be...meaningful I guess. It was a random idea and hope yall enjoy the rest of these.

* * *

Impressions 03

Silent Shot

* * *

Sighing heavily, the freeshooter strides through the halls. Not even eavesdropping on fellow members could cheer him up. Not after the news of Castle Oblivion's downfall was given. He had always enjoyed the Silent Hero's company The Nobody was always listening and giving advice. Especially on stealth for spying on others.

Yet he had given him nothing in return. The least he could have done was stand up for the guy when Saix called him an incompetent rock head. But instead, Xigbar bit his tongue and avoided Lexaeus after that. Now he'd never get to tell the large man how he felt.

Demyx bumps into him and Xigbar helps the lesser Nobody up. "What's wrong kiddo?"he asks even though he knows perfectly well what the problem is.

"I hate Axel. It's his fault that Zexion's gone and Xemnas doesn't care!" Demyx says in a huff before shrugging past Xigbar.

The dark haired man shakes his head. "If only you knew Demyx...Xemnas may not be surprised but he does care that his members are rebelling."

Taking a deep breath, he portals away with an intention to see what the young Keyblade master is up to. The boy's journey is almost complete which means he can finally get his heart back.

_Not that I have anyone to share it with,_ he thinks sadly.

Arriving in Twilight Town, Xigbar strides effortlessly over to the area where Struggle is performed. Xigbar had once lived in a place as calm as this. He had been Ansem's guard along with Xaldin and Lexaeus. The days had been quiet but even Lexaeus' silent equality helped lighten tense moods.

If there had been another way, he would have done it. Master Xehanort warped his thoughts into devious plans.

"Sorry big guy...He shouldn't have sent you there. Especially so soon. All to find that stupid room."

The dark haired man turns away and portals as Sora dashes into the area and over to the floating orb.


	4. Marluxia: Petals in the Wind

Enjoy this slightly awkward pairing....don't think I did as well as I would've wished. Let me know.

* * *

Impressions 04

Petals in the Wind

* * *

Taking a portal back to Beast's Castle I spot the two lovers twirling in each others' arms across the dance floor. The empty place in my chest aches at the sight. Scoffing, I turn away and head to the prince's room to wait for him to leave Belle alone.

I despise that brute. If only he could see how much she cares. Because he's blind to it I hate him...he acts just like Marluxia. I tried to be with him and love him. But that little pink fairy only wanted to get rid of Xemnas. But I'm loyal to Superior and I felt like I should stop Marluxia.

He didn't listen.

The last thing he said to me was that, "Xaldin, he's got you wrapped around his finger all because you were 'friends' in life. Well he's lying to you. Either help me or don't, frankly I don't give a damn."

With every flower he sent me, he had proclaimed his love. But after those words, I could feel the heart I don't have turned to stone. If Marluxia were to show up now, I'm not sure what I would do.

Not able to stand being closed in, I go to the roof where I can feel the wind blow over me. A small velvety something hits me in the face.

Holding it between my fingers, I can't help but sneak a tiny smile at the rose petal.

Hundreds more blow past me as silent tears leak from my eyes.

_I'm sorry I didn't help you, Marluxia._


	5. Vexen: Frozen Pride

I had hoped for this to be longer but oh well.

* * *

Impressions 05

Frozen Pride

* * *

The second all the members have left my presence, I hurry over to Hollow Bastion, or as I knew it, Radiant Gardens. I watch as these people, who were once kids here, rush out to protect their destroyed world. I don't feel sorry for them right now...only sometimes.

I stride to the computer where we apprentices stored all our data for the DTD. Xigbar had told me everything of the plans he had made with Master Xehanort...in a way...me.

I remove a disc from my sleeve and insert it into the computer. The secret room reveals itself to me and I hurry down into it. Normally I would be in a rush to get down there and back up. But not today. I just want to be alone.

I had known about Marluxia's growing jealousy and his devious scheme of rebellion. But I didn't trouble myself too much. So, I sent Zexion to send me word of details that Axel uncovered. I didn't expect Axel to kill him. I should have saw it coming. What with Saix craving power and him having a slight hold on Axel due to them being friends in the past. I had thought that sending Lexaeus to guard both Vexen and Zexion...that things would stay intact.

Lexaeus' death triggered the dominos to fall.

Vexen, or Even, had continously made me aware of my conflicting emotions. Being in Terra's body, even as a Nobody, would allow his feelings to seep through to the consicous me, Master Xehanort. His destruction, thanks to Axel, inevitably stopped the process of helping me split the two personalities from each other. How I loath that scientist for getting himself killed.

Not just for that, but for all those hours upon hours of time Vexen spent with me. The brief caresses and soothing words. Then the second I would leave his presence I would realize that I don't have a heart...so it matters not.

Leaving there, I portal back to the Castle before making sure that its safe to leave for Agrabah. I know for a fact that will be where Vexen's silhouette will appear. Thanks to the others' feelings for the deceased, they pulled the silhouettes to them...created from their last feelings, good and bad. I just have to make sure no one knows that I've been here.

Striding into the shop made of dirt and bricks, I spot the peddler. Making sure I keep my hood up, I glance at the orb in the corner.

_Vexen...I am sorry..._

"Tell no one I was here and not a word to the boy with the Keyblade."

"How much do I get?"

I reveal a nice sized leather pouch, "I'm sure this is a considerable amount."

The peddler peaks inside, "That will do."

But he can't keep the glint from his eyes. He's never seen that much gold at one time.

Marching out into the sun, I sigh, I can feel the hole of lonlieness grow larger. "I should have sent Demyx instead of Vexen."


End file.
